Thalia's Last Stand
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: I'm tired of running. I need a hero to save me now.I need a hero, save me now.  I need a hero to save my life. I need someone to help me.  Someone to swoop in and save my life.  I'm so close to help.  But it will never come. Oneshot songfic.


**I'm just a step away**

I'm so close.

**I'm just a breath away**

Just a little farther.

**Losing my faith today**

I think I can make it… Please, Dad, help me.

**Falling off the edge today**

**I am just a man**

I'm only a kid, Dad. Help.

**Not superhuman**

I may be a demigod, but I'm still human.

**I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<strong>

No other kid's uncles try to kill them. But, of course, I end up with the callous uncles. I know Hades sent these monsters after me. I know Poseidon caused the flooding of our hideout in Florida.

"Go ahead without me!" I screamed at Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. All four of us can't make it.

**It's just another war**  
><strong>Just another family torn<strong>

Even if it's a dysfunctional family, it's my family.

"No! Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

"Thalia, we can't let you do this," Luke said, slaying yet another monster.

"You have to," I looked him straight in the eye. "Just send me help."

"She's right," Grover sighed.

"Come on," Luke consented, picking up Thalia.

"No! NO! THALIA!"

**Falling from my faith today**

I used to have faith that my dad, Zeus, helped me. But, if he really had helped me, then I wouldn't be standing here, against dozens of monsters.

**Just a step from the edge**

I'm so close. Just a few steps from living or dying.

**Just another day in the world we live  
><strong>

And the scary part is that this happens all of the time. It's just a day in the life of a demigod. Hades and Poseidon aren't about to let me live. I'm tired of running.

**I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life**

I need someone to help me. Someone to swoop in and save my life. I'm so close to help. Knowing my luck, I'm standing just a few yards from help, but it won't come.

**A hero will save me just in time  
><strong>

I just have to hold out a little longer. Help will come.

**I've gotta fight today**

I've always been good with my spear. Let's hope it'll be enough.

**To live another day**

It's the only way I will live.

**Speaking my mind today**

I cursed. "Dad, if you care about me at all, help me!"

**My voice will be heard today  
><strong>

Whether it be cries of pain or singing halleluiah that I'm still alive, my voice WILL be heard today.

**I've gotta make a stand**

My last stand. I knew that, deep down. But I'll keep fighting.

**But I am just a man  
>I'm not superhuman<strong>

"I'M ONLY HUMAN," I cried. My will is weakening.

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**  
><strong>Just another family torn<strong>  
><strong>My voice will be heard today<strong>  
><strong>It's just another kill<strong>  
><strong>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<strong>

One group will be exterminated. Me or them. It'll be them.

**I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<strong>

**I need a hero to save my life**  
><strong>I need a hero, just in time<strong>

Just in time… hopefully not too late.

**Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<strong>

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?**

Who's gonna help me?

**Who's gonna help us survive?**

I won't survive without help.

**We're in the fight of our lives**

The fight that will end my life or prove it.

**And we're not ready to die**

I don't want to die.

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

I may not be weak, but… I'm scared.

**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**

I want to believe that I'll survive, but, deep down, I know I can't.

**I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in me<strong>

Demigods are also known as heroes. I know that. But I can't do this. I can't be a hero for myself.

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

I know what's right. And this isn't it. It's so wrong that a girl should have to run from demons sent by her own uncle.

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

"Why?" I grunted, disintegrating yet another. "Why does this have to be me?"

**And if it kills me tonight**

Oh gods… why do I have the feeling that I'm as good as dead already?

**I will be ready to die**

I hope I can be brave enough to do this.

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

A true hero.

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

No.

**I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<strong>

**(I need a hero)**  
><strong>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<strong>  
><strong>Who's gonna help us survive?<strong>

**(I need a hero)**  
><strong>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<strong>  
><strong>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<strong>

Whatever god is listening, take care of Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. They deserve to live.

**I've got a hero**

I need a hero

I need a hero.

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

No. A hero is not going to save me. A monster stabbed me in the stomach. "Goodbye, cruel world," I managed to grunt. And the life faded from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own <em>Hero<em>, Skillet does, or any of the characters. I wrote this a while back, and felt bad about not doing anything for Christmas, so here it is! Merry (however late) Christmas!**


End file.
